Power of Love
by SherlockSoka
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka fall in love, accidentally. Together, they face the challenges of their relationship. Rated T for romantic and religious scenes,language and action. Anisoka pairing. PADME NOT INCLUDED! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! PLEASE VOTE FOR 'BEST ANISOKA'
1. First Kiss

"Ahsoka! You have to concentrate!" Anakin said, his training lightsaber humming quietly at his side. "If you get distracted like that in a _real_ battle, you would be dead."

"I-I'm sorry, Master," she stammered. Her head dropped to her chest shamefully.

"Let's try it again," Anakin sighed. He then stood ready, legs apart, balanced. He activated the once dormant blade, waiting for Ahsoka.

"Ready, Master," she replied, taking her own position in the vast training room in the Temple. Ahsoka lunged at Anakin, but he casually sidestepped her attack. He swung his blade at her, only to be blocked by her emerald one. He pressured his lightsaber against hers, casing her to back up before releasing her blade entirely. She fell to the ground, with Anakin's blue blade below her chin.

"I win," he smirked. Ahsoka kicked him in the stomach, and he released his blade, which deactivated as it clattered to the floor.

"So you wanna fight the classic way?" he asked, positioning himself with his hands balled into fists in front of his face. She simply smiled before running towards him, literally walking up his torso into a back flip, in the process, kicking his face.

He recovered and jumped into a roundhouse kick which hit her in her flank, and she backed up, clutching her side. She ran back at him, and punched him in the face. He punched her back, and in response she kicked him where it counts. He collapsed to the floor, clutching the sensitive area with a pained expression on his face.

She knelt down to see if he was okay, but he jumped up and slapped her across the cheek. She staggered backwards, holding her face with one hand. Anakin ran to her, fist ready to finish the battle, but she lashed out her fist first, but Anakin was ready. He grabbed her fist, holding it in front of his face. She kicked him in the shin, and he released her hand, falling onto the ground. She took her chance and pinned him down by his shoulders.

"_I _win," she chuckled. Anakin burst out laughing at her remark. She couldn't help but smile when he laughed. She looked at his eyes deeply, and gently stroked a sweaty lock of hair from his face that she adored so much.

"Ahsoka, what are you-"Anakin was cut off, due to having her lips on his. His eyes widened at the unexpected kiss. She pulled away, and she seemed just as surprised as he was.

She stood up quickly and ran out of the room, her face in her hands, crying. She ran into her dorm, locked the door and curled up in a corner. Anakin ran after her, and started pounding on her door.

"Ahsoka! I need to talk to you. Let me in," he said, before entering the room which Ahsoka had unlocked. She still was curled up in the corner, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Ahsoka, I know you're probably really confused right now," Anakin said as he sat down beside her. "This is a part of growing up. Discovering and accepting your feelings is completely natural. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Ahsoka looked at him through her tear-filled eyes.

"I'm…so sorry, Master," she whispered, her voice hoarse with tears. Anakin embraced her tightly, sighing.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. _I_ should be the one saying that. I pushed you too hard, and you ended up hurt, physically and emotionally."

"But-"Ahsoka stammered before her lips were touched by Anakin's gloved fingers.

"No buts," Anakin said before enveloping her lips with his own. Ahsoka welcomed the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. He deepened the kiss, winding his arms around her waist. He pulled away, and looked into her sparkling blue eyes. She smiled as he embraced her once again before she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	2. Love is in the Air

Ahsoka awoke alone, and she reached out for Anakin, yet her nimble hands found only air in his place. She stood up and stretched out her arms with a yawn. She heard water running in her refreshener, and she peeked around the corner of the doorway. She could see Anakin's silhouette through the curtains.

"Good morning, Anakin," she whispered.

"Good morning, Ahsoka," he responded. He turned off the water, and Ahsoka turned away so her back was facing his naked body. He wrapped a towel around his lower half, and Ahsoka turned to face him.

"May I ask why you took a shower in _my_ room?" she asked, crossing her hands across her chest, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I think that a Jedi Master seen exiting their Padawan's quarters alone in the morning would be inappropriate. I needed a shower, so I took one. I hope you didn't mind."

"I didn't mind, but I would appreciate it if you would ask me first, _Master Skywalker_," she said seductively, stepping closer to his glistening and well-built body. Anakin mentally grimaced at the sound of this formal title. She stepped even closer, running her mandarin hands along his shoulders down to his chest and back. He sighed contentedly as she rubbed his torso.

He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of love he felt from Ahsoka. Like fiery tongues of lust, it licked his heart, along with _other_ regions as well. Ahsoka closed her eyes as well, falling into a comforting embrace of love enveloping them. She could've stayed in that place forever, yet she knew, deep down, that she must return to the bitter, cold, dark world she lives in.

She opened her eyes to drown in the sea of Anakin's eyes as she said, "I love you."

Anakin smiled as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, slowly moving his lips in time with hers. He pulled away and looked into her sea-blue eyes.

"And I love you more," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her again. Her hands roamed his chest and back, silently mapping his muscular form. Anakin's hands rubbed her lekku, causing her to pleasantly moan against his lips.

"In all my life, I have never felt this way about _anyone_ before," he whispered in her ear. She smiled, borrowing her face in his chest as his arms wrapped themselves around her in a comforting, yet loving embrace.

Ahsoka heard her comm beep in her room, yet ignored it, knowing that spending time with her love outweighed her duties.


	3. The Mission

Ahsoka pulled away from the safety of the embrace, and smiled. She looked down at her clothes, a wrinkled tank top, small stretchy shorts, and mismatched socks.

"I should get dressed," she said, walking out of the refresher with a small peck on Anakin's lips. He turned around, gathered his clothes, closed the door, and got dressed. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was dressing herself as well. Anakin stood in the doorway, watching her dress herself.

"You're beautiful when you're changing clothes," he commented with a smirk. She rolled her eyes in response.

"And you're sexy when you smile," she responded with a seductive smile. She then noticed a growing bulge in Anakin's pants. He noticed it as well and blushed. They both shared a giggle at the same time, caused by Anakin's obvious erection.

They walked out the door, silently striding towards the Council Chambers for their orders. Anakin stepped into the room overlooking the Courosant landscape.

Anakin walked to the center of the room, with Ahsoka at his side. They bowed simultaneously, then rose to look at the Jedi Masters.

"You called for us?" Anakin enquired.

"A mission, you and your Padawan have," Yoda replied. "Go to Hoth, you must. Droid forces closing in on an important outpost, they are. Protect the outpost, your mission is."

"Yes, Master, I will ready my men for departure," Anakin responded with another bow, and exited the room with Ahsoka at his side. Little did he know, that was the last time he would be in that room.


	4. Unknown Reality

Anakin made his way to the hanger, yet a cold reality was tugging at his heart, but that reality was blurred and distorted. He felt empty and cold, yet he could not describe the guilt he felt in his heart. _Perhaps it is my past_, he thought. He shook his head, knowing that past events in his life were too horrific for him to face, even as a grown man.

"Sir!" Rex exclaimed at the sight of his General, alive and healthy. The last time he saw him was watching his vocal chords cut out by a laser bolt, then rushed to the med bay. Anakin had barely made it, losing over half of his blood. He stood attention, waiting for Anakin to give him orders.

"At ease," Anakin grumbled. "We have a mission on Hoth. Ready the men with this intel," he said, handing over a datapad. "Pack the snow suits and tents. We'll be staying there for a while," he continued, before walking off without another word. Rex was about to acknowledge the order, but Anakin was long gone.

Outside of the hangar, Anakin slid down the wall into a sitting position, his head against his knees, hands wrapped around his knees, which were tightly held to his chest. He sighed, and the cold feeling returned once more.

He received some curious stares, yet everyone knew not to bother him when he was like that. He was trying so hard not to cry, yet he couldn't control the single salty tear that escaped his grasp. His breaths were shaky, along with his whole body. He didn't know why he felt like this, yet, he tried to search his mind for an answer. His whole body ached as if he had run a thousand parsecs.

He felt a gentle hand grab his shoulder, and he looked up. It was Ahsoka. She sat down beside him, removing one of his hands to enlace her fingers with his. He grasped it tightly, not wanting to _ever _let go.


	5. Imperfect Perfection

"What's wrong, Master?" she asked, trying to keep her tone and face serious with people watching.

"I-I don't know," he stammered shakily. "I don't know."

They remained sitting together until all the Jedi were gone, so they could retire and get some rest for their mission tomorrow.

Anakin uneasily walked to his dorm with Ahsoka, trying not to crumble beneath the growing cold in his heart. Ahsoka could sense his feelings, but she decided to comfort him once they were alone.

Once they entered the dull room, Anakin collapsed onto his bed, his lungs shaking with every shuddering breath he inhaled. Ahsoka lay down next to him, draping a comforting arm over his shaking chest. He took her hand and lightly kissed it, closing his weary eyes. He released her hand, and it remained on his heart until he could bear to look at Ahsoka without crying his guts out.

"Why me?" he asked in a whisper. "Why do you love me? I-I'm not the best guy for you…"

He was silenced when Ahsoka kissed him, deeply and passionately. He lost his train of thought entirely, becoming lost in the depths of his love for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist tenderly, relishing every moment he touched her delicate and strong body. She pulled away, not to Anakin's liking, but he knew she had something to say.

"Anakin, I love you because you're brave, obnoxious, slightly crazy, bold, quirky and…most of all…you're goddamn sexy as hell," she whispered into his ear. Anakin's crystal eyes widened at her last reason, but the surprise in his face faded, only to be replaced by a devilish smirk.

Anakin leaned in to a kiss filled with all the passion and love his heart could muster. Ahsoka moaned as she felt the feeling sink into her body. She pushed him onto his back, so that she was straddling his waist, still kissing each other deeply. Ahsoka's hands roamed over his chest, slowly removing his shirt. After it was off, she let her hands trace over his muscles, especially his rock-hard abs.

"I hope I don't disappoint you," he whispered against her lips, before becoming enveloped with her lips once again.

"You never disappoint me, now, past, or future. You will always be perfect to me," She whispered back, stroking Anakin's face very gently.

_If only that were true_, Anakin thought, allowing a single tear to trail down his cheek, falling into an uneasy slumber with Ahsoka in his arms.

_I am anything but perfect._


	6. How Can You Eat That?

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

Anakin smacked his alarm clock for the nineteenth time, once again, pressing the "Snooze" button. He did _not_ want to get up today. Not only did he know that the mission on Hoth would be unpleasant, the bad feeling in his gut grew stronger every second. He wrapped his arms around Ahsoka tighter, nuzzling his face in the warm crook of her neck. She lightly moaned, giving him a feeling of peace and love.

"Anakin?" she whispered softly. He did not stir. "We have to get ready for our mission."

"Uuugghh…" he groaned, his hot breath tickling her neck. "I don't wanna go," he said against her soft skin.

"We _have_ to get ready," she pressed, slowly pushing him away by his shoulders. "We _both _know that our duties come first. We can relax _after_ the mission."

"_Fine_," he grumbled before standing up. He took a shower, got dressed and waited for Ahsoka to do the same. After they got ready, they walked to the cafeteria to have breakfast.

"What are you getting?" Ahsoka asked Anakin, sliding her tray along the counter in line.

"I think I'll have the Jalapeno Omlette," he decided, placing his order. Ahsoka's eyes widened at his choice.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I didn't know you liked spicy food," she said, placing her order afterwards.

After the server gave them their food, they found a quiet table in the corner to eat at. Anakin took a swig of his black coffee, watching Ahsoka eat her waffles.

"What?" she enquired, her mouth full of waffle.

"Oh, nothing, I just never noticed how cute you look when you eat," he said as Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened. "I've never seen a Togruta blush before."

"I've seen _too _many_ humans_ blush," she responded. Now Anakin started blushing. Ahsoka had reached her goal, giggling at Anakin's rosy cheeks.

Anakin smiled, taking a bite of his omlette. Ahsoka winced, expecting him to take another gulp of his coffee to get rid of the spiciness, but he kept eating it, his coffee untouched.

"How can you eat that?" she explained. He simply shrugged and practically inhaled the rest of his omlette. Ahsoka sat dumb-struck watching him eat a spicy dish.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a guy eat something hot and enjoy it," She chuckled, resting his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

They shared a rare moment of pure laughter.


	7. Vision of Arrival

"Holy shit! We're late!" Anakin explained, looking at the clock on the wall. He scarfed down his hot coffee, burning his tongue. He grabbed Ahsoka's hand, running out the door, syrup dripping from where Ahsoka spilled her food on her clothes.

"I thought you might be late," Obi-wan said with a smirk, leaning against the threshold of the shuttle. Anakin jogged the rest of the way as Ahsoka frantically tried to wipe the waffle off of her skirt.

"Got up late," Anakin confessed, shrugging. He walked into the ship, followed by a messy Ahsoka. Anakin sat down heavily onto a bench, and let his head fall back, and eyes close. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Ahsoka sighed, sitting next to her sleeping Master.

"I believe that the war is getting to him," Obi-wan said, stroking his beard.

"It's getting to _all_ of us. He doesn't like the whole mission-after-mission deal. I'm worried if he gets too stressed, and what will happen to him," Ahsoka replied, closing her eyes, curling up next to Anakin's sleeping form.

Obi-wan walked off to launch the ship, and Ahsoka could hear the engines fire as they lurched forward.

_This is going to be a long trip_, Ahsoka thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_ Ahsoka was someplace cold, very cold. The blizzard seemed to sink into her bones, chilling her from the inside out. She couldn't open her eyes, but she could hear the screams of men, the firing of blasters and a single scream she could not mistake: Anakin._

_ "Ahsoka!" he screamed. "Get out of here! I'll stay behind!"_

_ Ahsoka heard the humming and striking of his blade against metal. She could feel her legs run with all their strength, yet the cries of Anakin ceased with a sharp crack. She heard a thump, a cry, then nothing._

_ She felt her legs running again, but in the opposite direction. She felt herself kneel down to something or someone. She couldn't control the tears that escaped her eyes or the cries from her throat. She felt alone, yet not why._

_ "Don't die…" she felt herself say. "I love you."_

Ahsoka lurched form the dream, eyes open and brimming with tears. She dismissed the dream. They were on Hoth.


	8. Preparations

"Master, wake up," Ahsoka whispered, lightly shaking Anakin, stirring in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"What a beautiful sight to wake up to," he whispered softly, so that only Ahsoka could hear. Ahsoka lightly slapped his arm with a roll of her eyes. Anakin stood up and stretched, before reaching out his hand to Ahsoka. She took it, letting him lift her into a standing position. He mouthed the words, "Love you," and walked up to the cockpit to check in with Obi-wan.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I thought I might have to leave you here," he chuckled. Anakin rolled his eyes, and was given an annoyed look from Obi-wan, who noticed it.

"Are you coming with us?" Anakin asked.

"Actually…no. I'm simply an _escort_. I'm dropping you off with your supplies and men, that's all," Obi-wan replied, shrugging.

"We better get ready," Anakin said, placing a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Ahsoka nodded as they headed into the back to suit up.

"Damn zipper!" Anakin hissed through his teeth. He was trying to zip up his snow pants, but it got stuck hopelessly in his trousers.

"If you didn't go so fast, it wouldn't have gotten stuck," Ahsoka said, untangling his pants from the clutches of the zipper.

"Thanks," Anakin mumbled, pulling on his down jacket, zipping it up the front, fortunately, not getting it tangled or stuck. He pulled on the goggles, making the inside look strangely orange. Pulling up his hood, he helped Ahsoka into her gear.

"I don't think this will be a _pleasant_ mission," Ahsoka said as Anakin helped her shove on her boots.

"I never liked snow, either," Anakin said, strapping up the boot on Ahsoka's leg. "Or cold, or water, or…"

"I get it, I get it," Ahsoka said, shaking her head. Anakin smiled, lacing up the other boot.

"Let's go," Anakin said, walking out of the small hangar, followed by about 500 men, with Ahsoka at his side.


	9. Stress

"Alright, men," Anakin said, authority strong in his voice. "I want a Med tent 50 meters south of here, with barrack tents alongside it in a semi-circle. Rex, head 15 cliks north-northeast. There should be a fresh water source there. Take 20 men, and a _lot_ of canteens. Fives, set up a fire in the tent circle. Move out!"

All the clones set out to their assigned jobs as Ahsoka and Anakin waved good-bye to Obi-wan. Anakin looked out at the pearl-white landscape, sighing with a shiver.

"Come on, Ahsoka," Anakin said, gesturing for her to follow. "I need you to set up the Command room, make sure all the equipment is working efficiently. If there's an emergency, we'll need immediate evacuation. You got that?"

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka said glumly, not looking at Anakin. "You're taking this mission very seriously. Why?"

"Ahsoka, if we lose this outpost, chances of Coracant being attacked nearly triple. This installation provides communications for almost _all_ of our forces, along with other Republic planets and _their_ forces. If something bad happens, and this outpost can't provide communication, we won't stand a chance against an attack."

"Oh."

"Ahsoka, this is probably going to be one of our hardest missions. Droids have infiltrated the outpost, but security lock-outs are preventing them from gaining access. They will most likely break through in a week or so. Our job is to take back that outpost before that happens. I'm sorry if I seem too serious, but with you on this mission, I feel even _more _stressed about this. I don't want you to get hurt," he said, a soft sympathy in his eyes.

"It's going to be fine," she said, stroking his covered arm, resting a hand on it. "As long as this mission is a success,_ we_ will be fine."

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a cold tug on her heart, like a nagging heartache that wouldn't go away. She smiled at Anakin, but on the inside, she was crying.


	10. Premonition of Battle

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" Anakin said, wiping a frozen tear from her cheek. She hadn't realized she had been crying.

"N-nothing…" she stammered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Nothing is wrong."

"Ahsoka, I know you better than that. Now tell me, what is wrong?" Anakin said, leading her over to his tent for a little chat.

"I-I…" Ahsoka stammered, sitting down on the small cot. "I don't know," she sobbed her head in her frozen hands.

Anakin sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Ahsoka bawled into his jacket, letting all the contained tears flow freely.

"It's okay, Ahsoka," Anakin whispered, stroking her back, helping her calm down and warm up. "It's going to be okay."

"Stop saying that!" she yelled, bolting from him, curling up against the cloth wall. "We _both_ know that it's_ not_ going to be okay!" she cried.

"You're starting to scare me, Ahsoka. What's going on?"

"Something _really_ bad is going to happen. I-I can't-"Ahsoka was cut off by a tender kiss from Anakin. All of her fears seemed to wash away, and her thoughts were filled with love and peace.

"It _is_ going to be okay," Anakin whispered after pulling away. Ahsoka's eyes glazed over, and Anakin's face was twisted with worry. It got worse when Ahsoka passed out.

_Ahsoka opened her eyes, and saw blood churning at her feet. She quickly stood and backed up with fear. She hit a wall of black marble, and the blood was rising. She heard the maniacal laugh of Grevious. He stared at her, his yellow eyes glowing._

_ "He will fall at the hand of the lusting machines. You will fall with him. I will see to that," he said, yet his voice wasn't cracked and hoarse, but smooth and deep: Anakin. The blood had come up to her chest, and the smell of it was toxic to her lungs. _

_ "I won't let that happen!" she said, gasping for air._

_ "Try," he said, as she went under._

"Ahsoka! You've got to wake up!" Anakin yelled, shaking Ahsoka's limp body. He carried her to the Med tent, but no one was inside. He heard blaster fire outside, and the cries of men.

_Force help us._


	11. Disaster Strikes

Anakin set Ahsoka on a cot and charged into the battle. He activated his lightsaber, deflecting bolt after bolt, making his way over to Rex, who was hiding behind a rock, unleashing hell from his flamethrower.

"Rex! What's going on?" Anakin shouted over the noise, absorbing a bolt aimed at his head.

"Ambush, sir! Came out of nowhere! They must have known we were here!" he responded, pulling the trigger over some droids below a rock, causing it to crash on top of them, destroying them quickly.

"Isn't it always?" Anakin mumbled, slicing a super droid in half with a swift stroke.

"Master!" Anakin turned around to see Ahsoka with a confused look on her face. Anakin wasn't paying attention to the battle, and received a stinging hit in his chest, throwing him ten yards backwards.

"Come on!" he yelled to his men, standing up, activating his lightsaber once again. Ahsoka charged into the fight, taking down droids left and right. Anakin got cornered by some droidekas with Ahsoka backed up against his back. Anakin's hands pushed forwards, crushing the droids with ease.

Anakin spotted an explosive charge above Ahsoka's head, attached to a cliff overhead.

"Ahsoka!" he called, diving towards her, knocking her out of the way. The charge went off, sending a deafening shock wave across the field. Anakin got up and ran back to the battle as Ahsoka got up and sliced a droid in half in the same motion.

General Grevious walked out of the smoke, all four arms out, holding blue and green lightsabers.

"Grevious," Anakin growled. "I didn't expect _you_ to be here."

"You stole my line!" he yelled hoarsely, leaping at Anakin, lightsabers over his head. Anakin backflipped out of the way, cutting a hole in Grevious's chest with his blade. He landed on one knee, hands on the ground. He looked up to see Ahsoka fighting Grevious a well.

Anakin ran back to him, sneaking up from behind, but Grevious turned around, lasing out an arm, catching Anakin at the throat. Grevious pushed Ahsoka away, as she cried out.

"Now, you die, Jedi," Grevious growled, laughing as Anakin struggled for breath.

"Ahsoka!" he managed to get out, Grevious's grip tightening. "Get out of here!"

"Ahsoka cried as she ran, watching blood slowly seep from under Grevious's fingers. The clones were retreating back to the outpost.

Anakin started to scream in pain. Ahsoka was held back by her training to not go back and save him. She heard a crack…a thump…a cry… then nothing.

_NO!_


	12. Farewell

Ahsoka screamed as she leapt at Grevious, digging her emerald blade into his chest. Grevious fell to the ground, blue sparks arcing in his chest. Ahsoka knelt down to Anakin, barely alive.

"Ahsoka…" he gasped, his face pale and cold.

"I'm right here, Anakin. Just hold on," she whispered, desperately trying to heal him with the Force.

"Here…" he whispered, removing a chip from his belt, handing it to her. Anakin's eyes glazed over, then closed, and his body fell limp in her arms.

"No! Don't die!" Ahsoka screamed, trying to wake him, but he was already gone. "ANAKIN!"

Ahsoka cradled him in her arms, letting her cries and screams escape her throat. She cried until her face was soaked in tears, still flowing mercilessly. She knelt beside him for hours, trying to escape reality, as if she was waking up from a horrible dream. But, it was no dream. It was real, and she couldn't change a thing.

"Rex?' she asked shakily into her comm.

"_Yes, Commander_?" he answered, his voice slightly strained.

"I need you to get over here _now_," she responded, trying to grasp authority in her voice.

"_On my way_."

She waited for him to arrive, thinking about what had happened. Grevious killed Anakin in cold blood. Her hatred had taken over when she killed Grevious. Ahsoka felt cold and empty, as if a chunk of her heart had been ripped out, leaving a hole of nothingness. She looked over at Anakin's body, and stroked his face gently as a frozen tear fell from her lashes.

"I love you," she whispered to him, hoping that he would answer. But, his lips remained pale and unmoving. No smooth voice escaped from his throat, no chuckle would ever be released, no smile would ever form on his lips.


	13. Thoughts

"What happened?" a gruff voice asked behind Ahsoka. She shakily stood, allowing Anakin's body to softly fall onto the snow. She could sense a familiar clone captain: Rex.

"He-he's…gone," she whispered, feeling his strong hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and saw frozen tears lining his smoky brown eyes. He too could feel the icy reality sink into his soul, like the bitter cold surrounding them.

"I'm so sorry, Commander," he said, trying to keep his vice from wavering away from a serious tone. "He will be missed.  
"You have no idea," she whispered, yet Rex couldn't hear her mumble due to the sound of the snow lightly tapping their suits like rain. Rex called over some men to take Anakin back to the base, where they would leave for Coracant. They moved his body onto a movable cot, lifting a thin blanket to cover him, yet it was too short, and his snow-covered boots stuck out at the end.

Rex and Ahsoka walked to the small gunship when Ahsoka noticed that Rex was limping badly, clutching his thigh with a strained face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm…fine," he said with a wince.

"You aren't fine! You're limping like a kriffin' gundark!" she exclaimed, and he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and sighed.

"Fine,' he mumbled, boarding the ship. "I'll get it checked out."

Ahsoka also boarded the ship and strapped herself in to the sat. She looked back and saw the white lump that was Anakin's body. She couldn't help but silently cry at the sight of his cold, unmoving body. She looked out the window, watching the white landscape fly by.

She spotted some battle droids wave at them before being shot my the gunner at the back. Some of the clones laughed at the stupid hunks of metal, but she simply stared out plat Hoth, hoping she could escape her life to be with Anakin, but that would never happen.

_Or could it?_


	14. The Light of Truth

_What if I could bring him back? I've heard rumors of the Nightsisters bringing back their warriors from the grave. That was only temporary. Was there a way to permanently bring someone back?_

Ahsoka wondered as she watched the galaxy go by. She saw a breathtaking nebula of rainbow gas and stars. She looked at it, and she could barely make out a figure holding someone up by its neck. Her eyes widened, and the image slipped away. She sighed, resting her head on her hand, which was resting on its elbow on the armrest.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

_"Ahsoka?" a smooth, deep voice called. Ahsoka opened her eyes to a beautiful scene; a swirling blue floor, dotted with shining stars, an endless sky of the cosmos. Faint streaks of green energy swirled around her curiously. She saw a dark figure boldly standing out against the light blue sky._

_ "Anakin?" she asked, her voice shaking with tears of sadness and happiness._

_ He turned around, and his clothes turned white, his scar across his eye disappeared, and his eyes turned an almost neon blue. His gloves disappeared, and his mechanical hand vanished to be replaced by a real hand. He somehow liked older and wiser. He strode towards her, his hands tucked behind his back in a formal manner._

_ "Do I really look like your Master?" he asked with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Y-yes..." she said, looking at him to make sure._

_ "Well, I'm not," he said with a small chuckle that made Ahsoka smile, yet that smile faltered into a confused frown._

_ "Then…who are you?" she enquired, captivated by his bright eyes._

_ "I am known by many names, but the Jedi call me the Force," he replied with a slight bow. "Not what you imagined, am I?"_

_ "But-Anakin is…" Ahsoka stuttered._

_ "Many deceased Jedi mistake me for him, and there is some truth with their error."_

_ "Explain," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest. _

_ "Has He ever told you about his parents?"_

_ "No… but Master Kenobi mentioned his mother, though," she responded._

_ "I am His Father," he said seriously. "Many years ago, I set the prophecy in motion. I gave a woman with strength a child, a child that was half Force, half human."_

_ "So that's why he's so strong with the Force," Ahsoka thought out loud._

_ "Yes, He has learned much about me, though He does not realize his destiny. Slowly, I have been revealing the truth to Him. It is unfortunate that my only son died, but the prophecy will be fulfilled, and you will play an important role."_

Ahsoka opened her eyes. They had touched down on Coracant.


	15. Return & Memory

Ahsoka practically ran off of the shuttle, very eager to tell Obi-wan the good news. She stopped dead in her tracks.

_He doesn't even know that Anakin died._ Ahsoka put on a serious face as the Jedi Council approached with grim faces.

"Masters," Ahsoka said with a bow as Anakin's body was guided to them. Obi-wan's eyes were brimming with tears by the time it reached them.

"What happened?" Mace Windu asked, face expressionless and cold.

"Grevious showed up… and…" Ahsoka stammered as a tear fell from her stinging eyes. She was shuddering with each breath she took and let go. Obi-wan embraced her tightly, letting her cry into his tunic.

"Killed him?" Windu finished. Obi-wan gave him a not-now-are-you-blind look.

"Y-yes…" Ahsoka said shakily and unsteadily. Obi-wan led her into the Temple for a debriefing of the mission.

"Hmmm…unfortunate and untimely, this is," Yoda observed. "Happened, this shouldn't have. Wrong, something is."

"I agree," Mace Windu answered, walking off to prepare for the funeral.

"What exactly happened, Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked a shaken Ahsoka, curled up in his arms, sitting on her bed.

"It was an am-ambush… came out of nowhere…Grevious choked him…" Ahsoka whispered, tears falling freely from her eyes onto her already soaked cheeks. "I heard a crack…I think he broke h-his…neck."

"Don't worry, Ahsoka," Obi-wan said in a soft tone. "You're safe now-"

"That's not what I'm crying about," she said, lifting her head to reveal a glistening and smiling face. "Its cries of _joy_, Master. Anakin will come back, I know it."

"Ahsoka, don't be silly. He won't come back; we must accept that."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" she said, wiggling out of his grasp to stare at him eye-to-eye. "I saw it, Master, I saw the Force."

"Maybe we should go to the Med Wing," Obi-wan insisted.

"NO! He will come back! I saw it! I can prove it!" Ahsoka yelled with all her strength. Obi-wan looked at her with a worried and puzzled look.

"Explain."

Ahsoka rested two fingers on Obi-wan's temples and shared the memory with him. Ahsoka closed her eyes and relived the memory, but Obi-wan was beside her, a bystander.

The memory ended and she opened her eyes to see a look of understanding in Obi-wan's ocean eyes.

"Need I say more?" Ahsoka asked with a smirk.


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**This chaper is kinda short, but don't worry; the next chapter will be epic and acion-packed!**

**Ninja-Anisoka-Booya**

* * *

"I understand," Obi-wan whispered.

"We have t find a way to tell him," Ahsoka replied, trying to come up with a way to tell Anakin that Obi-wan is with them.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and was back to that swirling, shining space. She saw Anakin, yet he was dressed in with, but his scar and mechanical hand were still present.

_"Ahsoka," he whispered before running to her, embracing her with all of this strength, picking her up off of the ground as he spun around with a large smile plastered on his face._

_"Anakin," Ahsoka said. "I have good news. Obi-wan knows that you are returning, he is quite happy," she said with a smile._

_"That's…good," he responded, winding his arms around her waist with a relaxed sigh. "I missed you," he whispered, lifting a hand to gently stroke her cheek. He leaned down, and their lips connected in a passionate kiss, enhanced with the powerful love for each other. Anakin pulled back, looking into her eyes deeply._

_"Ahsoka," he said. "I will return when your life depends on it," he whispered, his voice sounding slightly like his father's. Ahsoka had just noticed that his eyes were a bright blue, yet he was still himself._

Ahsoka opened her eyes to see Obi-wan with a worried expression written across his face.

"What just happened?" he asked. "You were…glowing."

"I visited Anakin," Ahsoka responded. "Obi-wan, there's something you need to know. You are a good friend of Anakin, and I think that you should know."

Obi-wan nodded for her to go on, patting her hand with reassurance.

"A couple of weeks ago…" Ahsoka started, but trailed off. "What I mean to say is… Anakin and I…fell in love."

Ahsoka hung her head in disappointment, thinking that Obi-wan would run out of the room screaming like a deranged Wampa that had just found out his friend had fallen in love with a seventeen year old girl. But, he remained by her side, slightly shocked, but understanding of her actions.

"It's fine," he said, sensing her thoughts of how he would react. "I expected as much. You two were _made_ for each other," he said with a smile. "Also, I do _not_ scream like a deranged Wampa."

Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh at his little joke.


	17. Return

Ahsoka's smile vanished as the Temple shook with a deafening explosion. The walls started to crumble as Ahsoka and Obi-wan ran out of the collapsing room. Ahsoka spotted a squad of clone troopers and sprinted over to them.

"Trooper! What's gong on?" she yelled over the noise of blaster fire, jogging alongside the deploying troop.

"We're under attack!" he answered. "Five battalions to the north!"

"Thank you!" she yelled back, separating from the group, activating her lightsaber as she ran.

_Now would be a good time for you to come back._

"Commander!" a gruff voice said behind her. She turned to look at Rex, who was backing her up from the rear, blasters at the ready.

She burst out into the cool night air to a grizzly sight: droids advancing on the temple, tanks firing blasts at the walls, blaster shots flying everywhere. She heard marching footsteps behind her and saw the troop she had talked to.

"Charge!" she screamed, holing her lightsaber high in the air as her small troop unleashed a barrage of bolts from their blasters, running into the fight. She lunged at droid after droid, cutting them into scrap with ease.

Rex tossed her a charge, and she rolled under a tank, placing the bomb underneath. She ran back to the fight with a smile. The explosion sent bits of droid and tank everywhere, crushing droids in their wake. A commando droid popped out of nowhere, vibroblade at the ready.

Ahsoka stood ready as the droid jumped at her, punching her in the face with its metal hand. She backflipped, cutting the droid in half, sparks flying from its remains. She set her jaw into its place with a crack, slightly wincing before charging into the fight.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when a blinding light appeared in the center of the battle. A figure appeared in the light, stretching out its hands, and a shockwave rumbled across the galaxy, crushing every Separatist droid and leader in its path. The light faded, and Anakin stood in its place, slightly glowing. He was back.


	18. Debriefing

"Anakin!" Ahsoka gasped, deactivating her lightsaber, running to him, embracing him tightly. She started to cry tears of joy into his tunic as he stroked her lekku, resting his head in the dip between her montrals.

"I've missed you," he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I love you," she whispered before locking he lips with his. Anakin wrapped his arms around her, desperate to feel their love once more. He deepened the kiss, clones bug-eyed, and their jaws on the ground. But, Anakin and Ahsoka didn't care; they were too busy "catching up."

"Ahem," Obi-wan cleared his throat. "Are you two done?"

Anakin and Ahsoka reluctantly separated, and looked at Obi-wan.

"Yes, Obi-wan," Anakin chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

"If you wouldn't mind, the council would like to debrief you concerning…recent events."

"Of course," he replied, following Obi-wan into the Temple with a smile on his face. Ahsoka started cleaning up the scrapped droids and tanks, with some help from the clones.

Obi-wan and Anakin walked to the Chambers in silence, yet Anakin received some awkward and shocked stares, yet he kept his eyes forward, avoiding any uncomfortable situations. The large doors slid open with a faint _swoosh_.

"Skywalker," Windu said in disappointment. "How are you here?"

"Long story," Anakin responded with a shrug, walking to the center of the room, hands neatly folded behind his back. "To say it simply, I have returned from the dead."

The Council only stared at him in disbelief, yet they knew he was telling the truth.

"If I may ask, how _exactly_ did you…return?" Plo Koon asked, resting his masked face in his hand.

"Explaining quantum mechanics would be easier," Anakin said with a smirk. "If you would really like to know, ask my Father."

"A father, you did not have, we thought," Yoda said, resting his gimmer stick between his small legs.

"Actually, I do. My mother was unaware of my creation until her doctor told her she was pregnant," Anakin responded, growing increasingly impatient. "Can we get on with the debriefing?"

"This _is_ the debriefing," Obi-wan said sternly.

"I see," Anakin said with a nod.

"And _who_ exactly_ is_ your father?" Master Tiin asked, folding his hands together under his chin, in-between his horns.

"Which name are you referring to?" Anakin asked seriously.

"Enough of your fooling around!" Mace Windu yelled, bolting from his seat, glaring at Anakin. "You will answer the question!"

"My Father has many name, but you call him the Force," Anakin said with a slight smile, a subtle curve at the corner of his mouth.

The Council's eyes widened.


	19. Choices

"Impossible, that is," Yoda spoke up. "Records, we do not have, of such a being."

"Well, there aren't records for _everything_," Anakin responded.

"True, that is," Yoda thought out loud.

"If you would like, I could arrange for you to meet him," Anakin suggested.

"And how is _that_ going to occur?" Windu asked, sitting back down into his velvet chair.

"Developing the natural theory of relativity would be simpler," Anakin said with a smile. "You will have to trust me."

"When would be a good time?" Master Tiin asked.

"Right now would be fine," he said with a small shrug.

"Discuss this, we will," Yoda said. Anakin left the room to let them consider his offer. He paced the hallways nervously, fidgeting with his fingers or rubbing his neck with anxiety. He felt a comforting presence approach him, and he turned around to see Ahsoka eyeing him curiously.

"How did it go?" she asked, taking a small step towards him.

Anakin sighed, and Ahsoka got the tip.

"Not good, huh?"

Anakin nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, shaking his head at the thought of the "debriefing." He felt her hand rub his arm slowly, and he started to unwind, allowing the stress and nervousness roll of himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Ahsoka.

"They don't believe me," he sighed.

"You just need to give them some time. You have changed their point of view, and they need time to take it all in," she said reassuringly.

"They think I am joking around, trying to be funny," he replied with a frown. "I'm dead serious about this, and they think I'm trying to play a _joke_ on _them_."

"They don't under-"she started.

"Anakin, we have reached our decision," Obi-wan said behind him. Anakin turned around and followed him into the Chambers once more.

"Skywalker, reached a decision, we have," Yoda said as Anakin stepped into the center of the circular room. Anakin held his breath.

"Not going, we are," he said.

"_WHAT?"_ Anakin asked loudly, dumbstruck by their choice.

"Not going, we are," he repeated. Windu glared at him with a smile that sent shivers down Anakin's spine.

"You _made _him do it," he said, pointing at Windu accusingly.

"I did have a say in the matter," Windu replied casually. Anakin was just about to speak, when two clones too Anakin by the arms and led him out of the room forcefully.

"LET ME GO!" Anakin screamed, trying to get out of the clones' iron grasp.

"Sorry, sir," One of the clones said blankly. "Orders must be followed."


	20. Betrayal

The clones were practically dragging Anakin to the Med Bay fro "treatment.'

"I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE ME!" he yelled, thrashing in the grip of the soldiers. He hung his head in defeat, making the clones think that he was giving up.

"Last I checked, Windu outranks you," one of them answered.

"You leave me no choice," Anakin whispered before unleashing a wave of the Force, and the walls shook as the clones were sent flying backwards to hit the walls and fall into crumpled heaps. Anakin casually stepped over a clone's unconscious body, brushing some dust off of his sleeves. He held his wrist up to his face, dialing Ahsoka's channel.

"Ahsoka? Can you hear me?" he asked into the comm.

"_Oh, I can hear you_," A deep, familiar voice said.

"Windu," Anakin growled into the comm. "What have you done with Ahsoka?"

"_I have sent her to…treatment. Her mind is extremely instable right now. I suggest you keep your distance, Skywalker_," he responded, his voice cold, menacing and dark.

Anakin turned off the comm and sprinted to the Med Bay, where he found Ahsoka strapped down to a gurney, with Windu next to her, about to inject something into her.

"Stop right there, Windu," he growled, activating his lightsaber. Windu only laughed, setting down the vial. Ahsoka's face was ridden with worry, even though she was gagged with duct tape.

"Do you _really_ think you can _kill_ me?" he asked with a mischievous smile. He activated his violet blade, and stood ready for Anakin to attack. Anakin only stared at him, waiting for _him_ to attack first.

"Yes, yes I do," Anakin replied before lashing out his hand, unleashing a torrent of Force from his soul.

Windu was thrown through the wall, and the next…and the next… and the next, arms flailing uselessly as he was sent flying backwards. Anakin stepped over and through the holes, finally reaching where Windu had stopped. He was on the floor, a nasty gash forming on the back of his bald head. A Jedi Master rushed out of the room, leaving them to their problems.

Anakin held his lightsaber under Windu's chin, centimeters away from his scowling face.

"I think that Master Yoda would be _delighted_ to hear that I have captured a_ traitor_ of the Republic_ and_ Jedi Order," Anakin said, forcing Windu to stand, locking Force-Binders on his hands behind his back. "Move it," he said, giving him a little shove, making him walk in front of him to the Council Chambers.


	21. The Darkness Revealed

When Anakin and Windu entered, the Council stared at the arrested Jedi Master.

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked, a look of concern churning in his blue eyes.

"Windu _tried_ to kill Ahsoka," Anakin said with a stern voice. "He also betrayed the Republic _and_ Jedi Order by fighting me."

"I see," Plo Koon observed.

"I suggest that he is taken into stronger custody," Anakin said, and received a nod from Yoda. Windu struggled against the bonds, but Anakin held firm.

"Mace Windu, stripped of your rank as Jedi Master, you are," Yoda said, removing Windu's lightsaber from his belt with the Force, and then setting it at his side.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, JEDI _SCUM_!" Windu shouted, his voice deep, dark and cruel. An echo of his voice bounced off of the walls as the room fell silent. His eyes turned a deep red as he unleashed a powerful surge of the Force, knocking everyone back, but Anakin still held Windu's hands behind his back.

"What are you?" Anakin asked firmly, tightening the pressure on Windu's wrists.

"Your worst nightmare," he whispered maniacally before collapsing to the floor, but a dark, shadow-like figure stood before Anakin. It had glowing red eyes that seethed with Dark Force, smoking tendrils of darkness curling from its body. Anakin stood dumbfounded, and the being disappeared into Anakin's mind.

"GET IT OUT!" Anakin screamed, gripping his head tightly, falling to his knees under the burden of the darkness. His eyes kept changing color, blue, red, blue, red. He closed his eyes and found himself in a dark cave, the evil monster holding him up by his throat.

"Why did you _have_ to return?" it asked, but Anakin could only gasp for air in response. "I should have killed you once and for all, but _noooo_, you _had _to discover your true self and rise _again_!"

The being threw Anakin at the wall, and he fell to the ground at an awkward angle. Anakin pushed with all his might and stood, slightly shaking from the impact. He lashed out his hands, sending the monster reeling backwards at the sudden release of the Force.

The monster growled as it leapt at Anakin, who kicked the creature in the face, sending it backwards once more.

"What are you?" Anakin asked coldly, placing his boot on the chest of his defeated enemy.

"I…am Dark, supreme ruler of Dark Force," He gasped under Anakin's weight. Anakin leaned down and looked at him more closely. All he could see were two glowing red eyes as features, no mouth that_ he_ could see. "And I will never honor your power!"

Dark stood, sending Anakin back, hitting the hard ground on his back. Dark started walking towards Anakin, who was crawling backwards, looking for means of escape.

There were none.


	22. Mind Over Matter

"And now, _Chosen One_, you will perish with no honor!" Dark said, pinning Anakin by his neck against the wall of the cave. Anakin struggled to escape his grip, but his strength was weakening, _fast_.

"I…am not the one…that will die…without honor!" Anakin gasped, trying to pry Dark's fingers from his throat, but he simply squeezed tighter, his eyes growing increasingly bright, feeding off of Anakin's power.

"Oh, _really_?" Dark asked, his eyes growing brighter every second. "And how will you accomplish that impossible feat? As long as sins are acted, I will survive, even if I am weak. Even if I am weak, I will live, and if I live, I can return."

"That's a load of-"Anakin was cut off of the profanities as Dark's grip tightened even more, and Anakin was left gasping for air.

_Wait, if this is just all in my head…_

Anakin closed his eyes and imagined Dark being thrown to the other wall, and he felt the pressure on his neck loosen, then disappear. When he opened his eyes, he saw Dark at the other end of the cave, lying on his back, a stunned look on his dark face.

Dark slowly rose, very confused why Anakin had shaken him off.

Anakin closed his eyes once again and imagined Dark disappearing, _forever_. He could feel Dark's power fade and vanish, yet when he opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling of the Council Chambers, along with the heads of the Masters, looking down at him.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked, reaching out a hand, which he gladly took, and lifted him to a standing position. He almost fell over, but Obi-wan caught him. He wrapped an arm around Obi-wan's shoulders and hobbled out of the room with Obi-wan at his side.

"What in the blazes happened in there?" Obi-wan asked as he led Anakin to the Med Bay, trying not to walk too quickly in fear that Anakin would pass out or hurt himself.

"Dark…the cave…" Anakin managed to get out.

"A dark cave?" Obi-wan asked.

"Dark…in a cave," Anakin whispered, his voice hoarse and cracked. "I fought…my mind…" he whispered, eyes heavy and closing, before collapsing, unconscious and exhausted. Obi-wan lifted him and dragged him to the Med Bay.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked when they got there, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Good to see you, too," Obi-wan said with a roll of his eyes before setting Anakin down on a bed. "He passed out, I can't describe it. There was a being, a being that stank of Sith powers, and…he disappeared. It looked as if he was going into," he took a gulp. "Anakin's mind."


	23. Eternity

**This is the last chapter! OMG! I'm so happy that everyone enjoyed this story! Yaya! Sorry, I'm alitte hyper right now! xD**

**Yayayayayayayayayayayaaaa! xD xD xD xD xD :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)!**

**Ninja-Anisoka-Booya**

* * *

"Could you repeat that?" Ahsoka asked, extremely confused.

"Evil being, entered Anakin?" He said.

"Oh," she said, looking over to Anakin's unmoving body. "Will he be alright?"

"I don't know," Obi-wan responded, stroking his beard, deep in thought. "For all we know, he will _never_ wake up."

"I hope that is not the case," Ahsoka said, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away with her hand, and knelt down to Anakin, holding his hand tightly, hoping that he would squeeze it back. "Please wake up," she whispered, holding his hand in hers to her forehead, letting her cries and sobs escape from her lungs. She closed her eyes, trying to get away from reality. She felt a firm hand grip her shoulder. She looked up to see Obi-wan with tears forming in his eyes.

"I just spoke with the Med Droid," he whispered, wiping a tear from his eye. "It said…that Anakin is in a coma."

"W-what?" Ahsoka stammered, not wanting to believe that Anakin had fallen into an eternal sleep. "No! Make it check again!" she cried, snapping her head back in Anakin's direction, shrugging Obi-wan's hand off. She could feel Anakin's aurora slowly fade, yet she tried to give him strength though their Master and Padawan bond. But, he was slipping away, like sand through Ahsoka's fingers.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka," Obi-wan whispered before exiting the room.

"So am I," she whispered to herself. The room suddenly grew extremely bright. She turned around to see Force standing before her.

"_What is troubling you_?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"You're going to let Anakin die?" she asked, her anger rising quickly.

"_He has fulfilled the prophecy, but it is time for Him to return to me_," he said, looking at Anakin with an almost sad look in his bright blue eyes. "_Do you know why He came back_?"

"No," she responded, balling her hands into fists, inches away from punching him senseless.

"_He came back…for you. He loved you so much, that He was willing to risk His life for your safety. That love is what makes Him so powerful_," he said seriously, staring at her eye-to-eye. "_It is unfortunate that the Jedi do not see the power of love. It can be stronger than me, if it is great enough, and under control_."

"He came back…for me?" she asked, dumbstruck at the news.

"_He has requested that you return with Him to my realm_," he said, reaching out a hand to her, which she stared at in disbelief. She looked back at Anakin, yet he was cold and empty. She looked back at Force, yet she saw Anakin at his side, smiling. She smiled back, and took Force's hand.

Then, they vanished into eternity.


End file.
